Fate of the End
by Dragon Dagger
Summary: About 6 months after Natalia, the guys are called into a mystery. Part two to Natalia
1. Default Chapter

Fate of the End, Chapter 1

Kento finished his work for the day and stretched out his back muscles. ~Whoa, If I don't get out of here I am going to go haywire.~ The Ronin of Hardrock loved the outdoors near Mia's mansion as it had been one of the few places that he could truly call home. Looking outside he had seen that it was a beautiful day out, perfect for training or just lounging out by the lake catching a few rays. 

Kento was by no means over what had happened almost six months ago, but he knew that his friends would drag him out if he did not make at least an attempt to continue on with his life. There wasn't a day that went by that he did not think of Natalia, but they were right. She would probably kick his ass if she saw him moping about like a lost puppy. 

He opened the door to the bedroom that had been converted into his study when Mia agreed to let him stay with her again. Mia was almost thirty and just as beautiful as she had been in the days when Talpa had come to terrorize the mortal world. That being the case Mia was glad to have the muscular Ronin around since the suitors that were after her for her money or the valuables in her mansion were becoming more forceful. 

Mia wasn't ready to give up her life of research and speaking about the world's Mythos, and having Kento around was enough of a deterrent to keep the more physical of the men at bay. Kento in his own right enjoyed playing bodyguard to his slender friend and their word fights over dinners or debates over some of the world mythologies involving the earth kept him sharp. The occasional fight was always won and in the years since he had been an impetuous Ronin teen he had learned much in the ways of self-respect and self-control. So the gentlemen that called and picked a fight were allowed to walk away. 

Kento's latest study had been the tectonic plates that were shifting under the Sea of Japan. He had known instinctively where the plates were going and how fast they were moving. Lately however the number of small to medium quakes had dropped sharply as the plates seemed to slow down or stop moving all together. This worried him, as he knew that either great pressure was building up at the catch point of the plates and an eight point or greater was going to happen, or the plates had stopped moving. That only indicated an unnatural problem that he might have to call his friends in on again.

Over the years there had been minor demons and problems of the supernatural state that the Ronins called each other to help with. Nothing as big as the battle with Talpa, but big enough that the country did not know what to do about it. Problems were solved and things would go back to normal until the next incursion. 

Writing a short note to Mia that he would be back for a late meal, Kento headed out to the field where he usually practiced and donned his subarmor. He sat on a large flat outcropping of rock and started to meditate. Initiating his link with the earth itself he took a lot of time to find the base of the plates he was looking for. 

Once he found them he felt along the length of the plates with his link and found that there was a large catch point building up a tremendous amount of pressure. He gauged the slippage and was shocked to figure that there was only about three weeks before the plates tore loose with a massive quake that would measure close to 9.5. Quickly he pulled away from the spot of earth and initiated a link of another sort. The mental link to the other ronin warriors. 

~Guys, we need to talk _fast_. There is a potential problem and it is going to hit Japan like nothing else has.~ 

Ryo was the first to respond since he was between classes at Tokyo University. ~Give us until this evening k?? We'll meet you at Mia's to talk about it.~ 

Cye chimed in. ~I'll be there in two hours. I just have to leave instructions with Marana as to where I am going and what to do with the Kilns.~ 

Sage, who lived just up the road from Mia spoke quietly. ~Tara isn't going to like this. But there is no way I am abandoning Japan like this. From what you spoke of, this is bigger than any one of us. I will be down the hill as soon as I can.~ 

Rowen was the last to speak and he was the quietest of as since he was in China working on one of the new observatories on the side of one of the taller mountains in the country. ~I'll fly in when I can tonight. Don't go to the airport since I am not going to be able to use the standard modus transportation.~ 

Kento grinned as he heard Rowen. He knew that Rowen used his armors abilities probably the most out of all the ronins with the exception of himself. For Rowen to tell him that he was flying in with his armor told them all that he was in a really sparsely populated area of the country and could get away with taking off on the other scientists. 

~Ok, I'll tell Mia to set the usual number of extra places. Yulie already knows that there is something going on since the last time I spoke to him was yesterday and that I had mentioned the problem before I knew the scope of it. He is on his way from the university now to help Mia out in the kitchen.~ 

Cye chuckled ~Probably a good thing I taught him how to get about in the kitchen then ne??~ 

~You said it Buddy. Lets get going so that I can let Mia know what's happening~ 

As they said their goodbyes Kento armored down to his civvies and started walking back to the Mansion. As he got to the yard he saw Mia working on the small bed of flowers that she decided to try her hand at. It was coming along well and as she looked up at Kento she smiled at him then frowned. The guys are coming over aren't they. 

How could you tell Mia? I just got done talking to them. Kento was very surprised that Mia knew that he had spoken to the guys and that they were on their way over from all over. 

That's easy Ken. Over the years that we have all been together I have learned to read you guys. You always light up a bit more than you usually are when the guys are on their way. It is usually not a good thing when you call each other using your armor, but I guess it is worth it in the end. 

Mia took Kento's hand to help get up off her knees in the soft earth and they both turned suddenly as they heard their names being called. 

Mia, Kento. What's up you guys?? Yulie had stepped around the house. No longer the annoying little eight year old, but a tall 19-year-old young man that rivaled Sage in the looks department when Sage was that age.

College books under one arm and his letter jacket slung over one shoulder you could tell that he was into sports and that when it came to the girls, he was trouble. He had been trained by the guys though and could handle better the things that life threw at him, and the occasional demon, spirit, or blatant evil that popped up didn't faze him anymore. His time with the Ronins and Mia during the Times of Talpa's occupation had matured him faster than he would have ever expected had he never known them.


	2. Chapter 2

Fate of the End, Chapter 2

It was late evening and Kento had been chased out of the kitchen by a spoon wielding Yulie on several counts until he was given a snack to tide him over until the other guys made their arrival.Mia could only laugh at the tendencies that Yulie picked up from his mentor of the kitchen as they kept on cooking.If Mia remembered anything, it was that the guys ate a lot when they were talking about earth shaking problems. 

It was about 8pm when Sage and Cye showed up at the door.They walked in each carrying a couple bags.They had learned long ago that when one called they usually ended up staying at Mia's until the problem was resolved. 

Sage had that look on his face that told them all that he had yet another fight with Tara about how he was always running off to save the world, leaving her alone.The truth of the matter was that Sage's family took Tara and Kai-chan in while Sage was away.They knew that he had his duties to the Halo Armor and to the Ronin team, but they also realized that his marriage was troubled.His grandfather had not foreseen Tara's problems with his friendship and association with the guys and Mia. 

Mia had gotten to know Sage's family after the Dynasty was defeated, since he was a respected member of the family and the basin of knowledge about the Halo armor.As the family got to know her they found out for themselves that she was an honorable person and that she would never intrude on his marriage.Having accepted that they were patient with their Son's trips to Mia's since they were a way for him to see his friends and perform his duties as one of the nine guardians of the Mortal realm. 

Mia popped her head out of the kitchen to greet the two arrivals.Ohaio Sage, Cye.Dinner will be ready with the last of you guys get here.It will probably be Rowen since he is _flying_ in.Sage and Cye grinned as she stressed that he was flying in.It meant that he was probably going to head for space first and look at his stars. 

Rowen was well known for his discoveries, but no one ever figured out just how he was able to see the stars so clearly since the observatory in China was still years from being ready.Rowen never told the scientific community but he knew that there would be a small group back in Japan that would instantly know how he was able to get such clear shots of the stars and systems that he had discovered. 

Ryo came in almost an hour later.Forgoing the car method that he usually used and most of the normal world used, he decided to let White Blaze stretch his stride and rode in on him.He hollered outside to announce his arrival as he usually did and Yulie took the five-gallon bucket of water out for the cat and to say hello to his mentor and hero.Ryo, Hey how's it going?? 

Pretty good Yulie, you know anything about this mess that's got Kento so rattled?Ryo ruffled the younger man's hair laughing at the way Yulie backed away out of arms reach to straiten it out.Man Yulie, I swear you're almost as bad as Sage was when he was that age. 

Hey! I resemble that remark!Ryo and Yulie turned to see Sage on the steps of the porch grinning at the pair.Ryo and Sage walked over to each other and greeted each other.Mia thinks that Rowen should be coming down out of the Strata sphere sometime in the next half hour. 

That's good, it's about time the team genius came down out of the clouds to join the mere mortals of the world.Ryo smiled at Sage and putting his arm over the shoulder of his slightly taller comrade he grabbed Yulie and they started for the house laughing.They figured that Blaze would want to get reacquainted with the surrounding wooded area again. 

Half an hour later they all noted a dark blue glow streaking across the sky.Yulie laughed as the guys had all heard Mia's estimate for when Rowen would come down and were amazed.Comon you guys, you can't tell me that Mia doesn't know you guys as well as she does.She would know that Rowen would show up last. 

I prefer to call it being fashionably late.The familiar New York accent spoke from the doorway.The grinning visage of Rowen came out of the shadows to be pounced on by the group. 

That's my line you cheater!Sage called out as he tackled his closest friend.Rowen threw Sage halfway across the room where Sage landed before Mia called out. 

Hey!If your going to rough house before dinner then I suggest that you do it in the dojo wing I had added for you guys two years ago.Remember??Her stern visage was enough to make them all blush and mumble apologies as they did remember that Mia had put out of her pocket for a place for the guys to roughhouse or practice in and not destroy the rest of the place. 

Mia grinned as she pointed down the new hallway towards the large practice room.Mia had it specially designed so that the guys could practice indoors should the weather become too inclement and they got cabin fever.Kayura came to the Mortal realm with the ancient's staff to set the wards about the place that would allow the wing to stand up to the sure kills of the Ronins alone or combined. 

Mia allowed them about half an hour to get some of the energy out of their systems at being together again for another world check then had Yulie go to the practice room to get the guys to the table.Yulie remembered Kento and grabbed the minigong that Mia had hanging just outside of the door and stepped to the end of the hall.Warming up the gong he banged it and called to the guys down the hall.He heard the thunder of the guys racing for the door to beat Kento to the table and he ran back to the kitchen for safety's sake.Stampeding ronins were never a thing to get in front of.


	3. Chapter 3

Fate of the End, Chapter 3

As the Ronins finished dinner and catching up on the events in each other's lives the attention turned subtly towards Kento near desert.The meal was finished later on when everyone was caught up on the news and the dishes were done.It was almost as if the guys had never left.Ryo and Kento did dishes in the kitchen while Cye and Sage cleaned up the dining area.Rowen helped Yulie with his homework and Mia had the few moments in the day to think for herself. 

She knew next would come the explanations and the planning on how to save the world, or at least Japan.Just as she came down the stairs to the living area Sage, Kento, Ryo and Cye all came out of the kitchen area with snacks and drinks for the brain session and it began. 

Kento using his laptop computer displayed the maps of what was happening and what would happen should the fault line slip as a shudder.He knew that there was about three weeks before the slippage would occur but there was not enough time to warn the government about it and expect action. 

Should the fault lines shudder as they slipped past the current catch point, countless lives would be lost and damages would be irreparable.Since the catch point was under the Sea of Japan it was decided that Cye and Ryo would go down to the bottom and try to find out if the earth was buckling and if there was any lava flow.If there was, Kento explained that there was a chance that they could melt the catch point causing the stress to slip away and only cause a minor quake. 

The only problem was that if this was not a natural problem and the catch point was not buckling or producing lava then they would have to turn to Mia and see what her database would turn up.Kento could not explain why, but something about this whole deal was waving danger flags at him.Only he did not know how to interpret them. 

Most of the world was in danger because if this quake went off, most of the Pacific Rim would take the world with it.The Ronin's might be needed and that was a chance that they had to take.They could not sit back and let their friend do this alone.Granted the Hardrock armor had the power to prevent the disaster from being momentous.But that was not their way.They were a team til the end.Not Talpa, not even the Black inferno armor could sever those ties. 

Mia agreed that she would stay behind this time so that she would have her database handy and keep the place like home base should they need a spot to retreat to.They had the money so they had purchased private band radios that would reach almost everywhere.Splitting up into their separate teams they armored up and left the estate grounds for the Sea of Japan.Hoping that it was nature and praying for a miracle they all worked almost redline to get there.It was going to be another one of those nights. 

Back at the mansion Yulie and Mia started to get worried.It had been almost a year since the guys had to fight together.They had all kept their skills sharp and they were as strong as ever as friends.But life and Love were starting to intrude on those bonds.How strong would they be in the future should more than one relationship get strained?Yulie knew that Kento was not ok about the whole situation of Natalia being gone and it showed in the long hours that the ronin put in at work.Kento had changed drastically since that wintry break.He was once a fun loving teaser that never ceased to be a nuisance in the kitchen or elsewhere when he played his jokes. 

Granted, the jokes were harmless, but even Sage, the most constant butt of the jokes had been known to mention that they were no longer being played.The fact that Kento wasn't teasing the guys who had all been his friends since the start was a serious sign that something was seriously wrong.Cye had always been able to get his friend to talk, but lately it was becoming harder to make the man talk than it was to get the Torrent bearer to look at Seafood. 

Kento was seeing his friends all happily married, or having at least a loving relationship with someone and having to watch from the outside as it fell apart.But Kento had never had that joy until he met Natalia.Only months after they had met, she was gone from him and completely unable to return.Unable to see her and to talk to her, he sometimes talked to Mia about her and she did what she could to be the friend he needed so badly. 

The guys were all aware that Kento was still trying to adjust to life with out Natalia but they could not understand the bond that he had felt with the woman.Not even Rowen could understand what kept their friend under for so long.Hoping that this little rescue the earth trip would snap him out of it he agreed with the others that this was Ken's area of expertise and so he did most of the planning for what all was going to happen should this just be a natural phenomenon. 

They all had to admit that when Kento thought things through, he really thought them through.From the people that were needed to get to the point in the sea of Japan to what the duties of each ronin would be he knew what would happen and when.They only hoped that the plan would go off with out a hiccough. 

They reached the seaboard of Japan early morning and agreed that they all needed a few hours of rest before they took this on.Kento used his influence as a respected geologist to get a boat out to the middle of the sea.Now all that was left was for Cye to get them out there with out running into anything. 

As they slept they all had dreams, but these were troubling dreams.Dreams they were all familiar with by now and when they woke up in the middle of the afternoon to take the boat out they agreed that they had better call Mia and let her know to be on the alert. 

As Mia spoke to them all she spent the longest time with Kento.Kento, Please be careful with the guys, I know you may think that this is nuts, but something isn't right.I had some weird dreams last night myself.I don't want to lose you or the others, but there is a bad odor about this mission and I can't shake the feeling that maybe I should be there with Yulie. 

Mia, The guys and I will be fine.However you know the drill better than all of us.The world comes into danger and the Ronins will be there.I know what you mean about this whole bad odor Mia.I tell you what.With the day as it is, the Radios should work out to sea pretty far.If we are out of contact for more than 12 hours I want you and Yulie to get down here with your laptop to catch the situation.I know that I have been training you with the others occasionally, but Yulie took formal training with Date Sensei.If you come down here tell him to bring his Dai-Katana (Twin Katana, not unlike Ryo's) since that is what he seems to be most comfortable with.If there is trouble, you are going to need the protection till we can get one of us back to the mainland. 

Kento, like the others, worried about Mia getting hurt in one of their battles but he knew that like himself she would be the last person to not show up.She did know quite a bit about the mythos that surrounded and pierced the culture here.And on more than one occasion she was able to help them all out in defeating the major threats to them all.Letting Mia come down to the shore was provisional and she knew it.But at least this time they would not have to worry about her as much.


	4. Chapter 4

Fate of the End, Chapter 4

Mia looked at the phone and the radio worriedly.The guys had heard the static getting bad and cut the transmission almost six hours ago.It was the middle of the night and she was up worrying like the old days.Were they all right, was Ryo handling the water all right now?Cye wouldn't let his friend down but there was so much that could happen at the bottom of the ocean.It was dark and cold and that was two strikes against the Wildfire armor.If there was a hot spring or a lava flow she knew that Cye would get him there to conserve energy and check out the situation.The others could be in trouble though.They worried when two or more of them had to split off from the group. 

Kento was right however.Ryo's ties to the Lava and heat of the planet and Cye's ties with the oceans made them the perfect team to go to the bottom of the ocean to investigate a possible volcanic situation and gauge the lava flow and expect to come back up in one piece. 

As Mia sighed and looked at the clock for the millionth time since this whole thing started she was startled out of her reminiscing by the sound of shattering glass on one of the lower level, followed by Yulie calling out battle cries. 

Mia, get down here and get a load of this will ya??As soon as she heard that she grabbed her laptop, grateful to Kento for getting her an upgraded system recently.It looked like she was going to need it. 

Clattering down the stairs she was stopped dead by the sight of familiar gray-green armor in attack formation.She gasped as she saw Yulie in the middle of the massed army fighting them off expertly with the Dai-Katana Ryo had gifted him with on the day he was released from Date-sensei's training.Having learned from Ryo some of the best techniques for fighting the Dynasty guards he was now glad for the extra practice he had put into learning those techniques. 

Mia for one could not believe that Kayura would unleash a new attack on the mortal realm now.Especially now that they had been at peace for over a decade now.As she backed up the stairs to grab her short blade she did not take her eyes off the fighting going on in her foyer.That was her first mistake as she soon found out when a hand snaked out of the shadows to grab her about the mouth to stifle her scream. 

Pulling her back into the shadows she elbowed her captor hard and only succeeded in bruising her elbow against a set of sub-armored abs.~Subarmor??~ She thought to herself.When she looked up she was surprised to see the troubled visage of Sekmet. 

~Sekmet, Troubled??~Something did not make sense here.First the guys were sent out by Kento to check out a natural phenomenon, then when she was out of contact with them the Dynasty soldiers attack her place for no reason and now Sekmet grabs her, keeps her from screaming and then lets her go looking troubled??Something was definitely not adding up here and she had a feeling that asking questions now would be a bad thing. 

Lady Mia, you are in grave danger if you stay here.You and the boy must come with me.Sekmet almost never used her Dynasty Title unless something was seriously amiss so she listened. 

Something is very wrong in the Dynasty. He whispered softly to her.I have been sent to collect you and the Boy for safe keeping until the Ronin's can return from their trip out. 

Mia could only nod acceptance.Knowing that stealth was necessary to them all getting out of here alive she flicked the lights in code and then motioned for Sekmet to follow her back up the stairs.Once far enough away from the main fight she whispered.Yulie will be up here shortly.I need my short blade and one other item if we are headed for the dynasty. 

Sekmet nodded once to show he understood but was brought up short by a blade at his neck.Call off the goon squad Snake Lips or I get a new pair of shoes a la Warlord. 

Yulie had come out of one of the passages in Mia's walls right behind the Warlord of Venom.Sekmet had not even seen it coming and he remembered that in times of battle or even practice, Yulie may have had Sage's training, but he had Ryo's temperament.He held perfectly still until Mia could speak to the boy as he personally knew how sharp the sword at his neck was. 

Yulie, let him go!Mia hissed. 

Mia, he is of the Dynasty, and in case you haven't noticed so were those tin cans I was busy dismantling.No armor and plenty of scratches and cuts to go around.Now I want to know what the hell is going on here!Yulie had not moved the blade an inch during his speech so there was nothing for the man to do but wait Mia out. 

Yulie, he kept me from being spotted by the Dynasty soldiers.Now let him go and I will get things explained.But for now we have to go with him and into hiding.There has been no contact with the guys yet and from what Sekmet has told me.This is only one more puzzle piece to what is going on.Both here and in the Dynasty.As she finished, she glared at Yulie with a look that made even Sekmet think twice about ever crossing the woman. 

Yulie wasn't fazed by the look at all but he did sheath his blades and help her get some things packed for a short trip.He could tell by the way she packed that this was not social call to the dynasty.The last time she packed like this it was business and an incursion in the Power balance in the Dynasty had temporarily destabilized Kayura's hold on the realm. 

Mia did not pack much.A change of clothes that were better suited to moving about in the dynasty, her short blade, a couple of Talismans and two spare battery packs for her computer and radio.The guys may need her soon and she was not going to be out of contact with them just because of a little thing like battery failure.She nodded that she was ready and noted that Yulie had grabbed his emergency pack and was ready.He pulled one sword and took Mia's back while she followed Sekmet to a small portal that was created during the fighting.The dangerous glint in the boy's eyes told Mia that he had given his word to someone that he would protect Mia.Something was very wrong as they stepped through the portal and into a small room in the Dynasty.


	5. Chapter 5

Fate of the End, Chapter 5

As Mia and Yulie entered the portal to the Dynasty, Ryo and Cye were well on their way to the bottom of the ocean.Ryo looked around for once grateful that his armor allowed him to come down here, no matter how uncomfortable he was. 

~Cye, you sure that you're gonna be ok down here??I mean it is going to be well over a thousand degrees where we're going if things are as Kento told us.~He had no problems around the heat, His armor thrived in it, but he could never be sure about the other armors since he was the one contacting their elements, not the other way around. 

Cye could only smile at his friend's concern.~Ryo, you need to remember that I am in my element.My Armor is probably stronger than yours even though you will be near the heat of the planet.I'll be fine, and so will the others.~ 

Ryo still couldn't shake the feeling that something was out of place.Two of them on the bottom of the ocean, three on top in a boat with no where to go, and Mia and Yulie back on the mainland waiting for them to come back with the news that once again danger to the world had been averted. 

~I know Ryo, But with us here and the others up top we can only hope that Yulie remembers everything that Date Sensei taught him and everything that you taught him.He'll keep Mia safe.He knows more about the demons and dynasty and everything else we've encountered than we did at the time.That and he grew up with it so not much is going to be able to surprise him.~ 

Meanwhile up top in the boat, the very same meeting was going on between the three dry ronins.The only thing Sage and the others could think now was that they could hope that they could count on Kayura and the Warlords to show up for Mia and Yulie should something show up that is to big for the pair to handle alone. 

They all knew that the close association with the Ronins and Warlords had caused Mia and Yulie to wake up some abilities that would probably have laid dormant had they not known the trouble and the dangers that they had each faced in their lives.Mia was mildly telepathic, her range only reaching the Ronins and Warlords when she was in overdrive from the danger she was in. 

Yulie however had picked up a different ability.He was able to Blind fight with an uncanny ability to sense his opponent's movements and block them firmly.Cale and Sage had tested him after Date Sensei had released him and they were amazed at how long he was able to maintain his focus and defeat his opponent. 

It was after this test of Yulie's abilities that they agreed that they could leave him and Mia alone together now.Mia had also taken some basic lessons on the short blade from Date Sensei, but she did not complete the full training due to the constraints on her time.In a pinch she could fight, and fight well.She had not fought against the Dynasty or the other demons for over 10 years now and not pick some things up.She had a knack in a fight of being able to snake around her opponent to strike his blind side.Even Dais had seen that and did not mess with her now.But even she had not gotten past the point where she still paused in the fight.It had been her down fall in many sparring match.Mia did not like the idea of killing and so they adapted the techniques that they had to the disabling and disarming type attacks. 

Still, Mia and Yulie were no match for the more skilled warriors in the dynasty or in any other army that they had come across.Sage, Ryo and the others were constantly coming to their rescue when things happened.Now they were away and a new evil was in the air.

As Sekmet, Mia and Yulie came out of the portal Cale was there to meet them.Yulie bristled, as he had never really trusted the Warlords, even after they had proven to have really changed.Sekmet nodded and then started forward, they had come out in the middle of a dead forest.Knowing the dynasty as she did Mia knew that they were on the other side of the Dynasty lands from Kayura's home.Digging her heals in she looked at Cale and Sekmet and this time let Yulie go to the guard position between her and the two warlords. 

Why are we here and what is going on?I am not going any further until I know what the hell is going on.Mia got the stubborn look on her face and her hand went to her knife indicating she was ready for a fight should they decide to pick one with her. 

Cale sighed and Sekmet smirked this time as they looked at the pair from the mortal realm.Yulie had drawn the other Katana and looked ready to spit tacks.A look that Cale had not seen on the usually cheerful boy too often he knew that defending Mia was something he took seriously ever since they had been enemies and Talpa had been in control of everything in the dynasty. 

Sekmet took one look at the pair and stopped smiling.They were too serious and this was not good.Look, We know that you need answers as to why we are doing this, but please have some patience until we get you to the place we are going.It is only another half hour.Then we will be able to answer the questions you have about what is going on.Sekmet looked like he was being forced to eat one of his pet snakes as he said this and he looked to Cale for assistance. 

Lady Mia, We would not bring you to the middle of no where to harm you, especially since your friends are still alive to tangle with should you ever become injured while under our protection.Please give us the time to get you to the place we are going and Like Sekmet said, we sill answer what we can.

The slow burn on Mia's fuse lit as she took her hand away from the blade and nodded agreement.Putting her hand on Yulie's shoulder he nodded that he too agreed to the bargaining, but should one thing go wrong.Hell would be a vacation compared to what he would do to them.


	6. Chapter 6

Fate of the End, Chapter 6

It had been a half hour of fast hard travel for the four when Mia looked up ahead and noticed a small building in the middle of the trees.Mildly surprised she looked over at Yulie who had seen the same building, he nodded back to her and his hand moved in a nervous gesture.Mia quietly pulled her blade and hid it against her arm as they approached the building. 

Cale and Sekmet had stayed in constant contact with each other through out the journey.They felt Mia and Yulie wall up against potential threat and both sighed mentally.Sekmet couldn't blame the two after the number of times they had been kidnapped and used as bait for their friends.Cale was about ready to spill the information just to get the pair to settle down, the only thing that made him hold his silence was the proof that they were being watched at all times by the darkness on the other side. 

They reached the building and Cale grabbed Mia and Yulie and pulled them into the shadows with him.He realized just how unwise the sudden movement was when it wasn't Yulie that reacted but Mia.Almost getting knifed in the guts he bent down by her ear and quietly whispered to her.We have to wait for Sekmet to clear the way.Otherwise we will be killed instantly should we try to enter on our own. 

Mia gave him a dirty look but he ignored it as he focused on his comrade.The way he moved through the small clearing to the building practically screamed snake.Knowing that this was the man's area he continued to watch for the signal that all was clear and that the meeting could take place. 

During this time the guys were at the bottom of the ocean scratching their heads in wonderment.The fault line was here no doubt and it was caught.But there were none of the external signs that the fault line was at the breaking point. 

Ryo could feel the heat of the lave just below the surface of the floor and Cye had noted a distinct lack of anything but the normal healthy levels of heat loving bacteria that usually sprang up in abundance around these points of the world.Giving the information to Kento and the others Kento dove overboard in his armor and got to their position quickly.After assessing the situation he was very grave as he made his pronouncement. 

~Guys listen up.This is a combination situation here.There is something capping the crest ridge of the fault line keeping the pressure and heat down under the surface of the floor here.It isn't natural what ever it is because I cannot sense what the rock is.We have to break through it and then go under the surface through Ryo to melt the plates enough to let them slip with out causing a Tokyo swamping sea quake.~ 

~Yeah, but how are we going to keep whatever it is that is capping this thing, or whoever did it, from coming and having a weenie roast with you four while I am busy playing traffic director with the Lava flows??~ 

~We'll be ok as long as we're in the water.Cye here is practically indestructible here.But you will have a different set of problems to deal with.So lets get going.Sage, Rowen, We're gonna need you both down here.~ 

~Right, on our way.But who's manning the Radio incase Mia calls?~ 

~Let me handle that.She is going to have to wait for us to go topside if she does call.You know she can holler if she really needs us to be there.~Kento felt the others agree to this and then the Halo and Strata armors enter the water.They would wait for the two others to get there and then they would blow the mile long stretch of ocean floor open for Ryo to enter and do his work with the others watching his back above the sandy bottom. 

Cale soon moved out of the shadows and brought Mia and Yulie with him.He had seen what he needed to see and thought it had eluded Mia she followed him anyway.To not follow him would mean that they would not get any answers and a way to stay out in the middle of the dangers of the Dynasty on their own. 

Flicking her hand Mia followed Cale and Yulie followed Mia closely.This was not normal, even for the Warlords so something big must have broken loose or this was a very well thought out plan to start a take over of the Mortal realm.So far Mia and Yulie wanted to give them the benefit of the doubt but some of the old distrust was there so they kept silent as they entered the small building. 

The building turned out to be a shrine and in the middle of it was a circle and a table with Kayura, Sekmet and Dais already seated at it.Standing near Kayura was the Staff of the ancients.Noting this Mia nodded and quietly put her blade away; Yulie took the signal and sheathed the dai-katana as he sat at the table. 

Dais started the meeting.We had to do things this way Lady Mia.It was the only way with out alerting anyone to what we were up to.Sekmet had told us of this little shrine and had mentioned that the wards about it still were in effect.Since it was on the boarder of the Dynasty it was agreed that this would be the best place to meet to tell you of the latest developments here.I hate to say it, but it's bad.Real bad. 

Dais, anytime you admit that something is bad, we usually end up to our necks and then some in demons and hell raisers.What is it this time that makes you say that it is real bad?Yulie was right however.The last time Dais had told them it was bad, it was in the middle of a battle with all if the rejoined neither spirits and their new leader.Getting out of that mess was like extracting the ronins from their favorite hobby of beating the living daylights out of the dynasty guards. 

For Dais to say real bad meant that they were not going to like this new threat.No matter how they sugar coated it. Mia simply sighed and pulled out her computer and started it up.Once it was into the OS she started delving onto her files of the past and future as the warlords and Kayura told her about the new threat.As she searched and matched files she started to get increasingly worried.For every file that matched there were two or three more linked to it.And all of the information pointed to the five ronin Armors going through a trial that no one was ready for.Not now and not ever.The trial of death.


	7. Chapter 7

Fate of the End, Chapter 7

As the guys worked in tandem, the sea floor was split open and Ryo took over his part and dove straight into the lava core.As he looked around he found that the lava was trapped as if it were in a large bubble.Getting the molten rock to move again was going to prove tricky. 

As he worked on that the others watched over the area, but didn't notice a pair of eyes watching them from the shadows of the sea floor.~Ahhhh, they came to take on my little puzzle.All is as I have predicted.~the thought slid across the mind like a black oil slick before he crawled out of his area. 

His target had already been picked long before the ronins had even arrived at the site.All that was left was to separate him from the group and finish his task. 

Something felt wrong.The guys couldn't place it but something definitely felt very wrong.Ryo was still working with the lava core and the others couldn't do much.Rowen had headed for the surface not that long ago to check in with Mia and Yulie.Cye was watching out over all of them since he was in his element, and Sage was keeping an eye out and adding some light to the area since it was dark there despite the glowing lava.Kento was monitoring the planet from a vantage point higher up than the rest of them and was also doing some thinking. 

With his mind not completely set on the task at hand and so was overtaken by a dark shadow.His sudden shout and then silence alerted Sage who made like a shot for Kento's position.Cye stayed with Ryo's position so that neither one of them were alone incase of ambush. 

Cye was surprised that only one of them had been targeted since no other attack was forth coming.Looking for Sage's glow in the water he began to worry when he felt like a part of him was being ripped away.~Kento!Oh no.What's happened to him.~ 

"Sage!What's going on?"He called out.Swimming up towards Sage's position a little he found his friend in green looking despondant."He's gone Cye.Kento's been taken by something or someone and I couldn't help him." 

"We have to tell Ryo and Rowen.Ryo's not going to like this one bit."Cye mentioned. 

Ryo had finally gotten the lava moving again and the slipping plates did merely slide causeing a minor quake.As he swam out of the lava core he noted Cye and Sage looking distressed."What's going on guys." 

"Ryo, Kento's gone.Something that looked like an inky black shadow came and overtook him.He shouted once, but I was too late.I couldn't help him."Sage told Ryo.Cye nodded in agreement and started swimming towards the surface with the others. 

As they broke the surface they were faced with an equally troubled looking Rowen."We got trouble guys."He continued on to tell them what he had learned from Mia via the radios."It isn't going to be pretty for any of us as we do this, so I say we do it the only way we know how to kick it.Togetha'" 

Sage, Ryo, and Cye all nodded in agreement as they backed down to their sub armor."First thing we need to do it get back in touch with Mia, Yulie and the others.We need to tell them what happened down there."Ryo mentioned. 

Rowen looked at them all and wondered what they were talking about.He had thought that Kento had stayed at the bottom of the ocean to take an extra reading or three for research purposes.Now as he carefully looked at his friends' faces he knew something was wrong."What happened??" 

"Rowen.Kento is gone.We don't know where yet.But from what you have told us, this is going to get messy when we start off to try and find him."Sage spoke up.Ryo and Cye backed him up."This trial that Mia spoke of may have already started.The question is whether or not we are ready.I know that Kento can usually handle anything thrown at him.But this is almost too soon after Natalia's death for him to be doing something like this.I am willing to bet that that was why he was taken off guard down there." 

Sage looked more troubled than ever, but they all looked equally determined to get their friend back.As Kento turned the boat back to shore they all wondered what this new trial held for them all. 

In the Dynasty Mia and Yulie were practicing with each other with their weapons.Both had the control to not actually connect with a strike but they both knew that they would need the practice to work out the nerves in their system and help them to focus on the current situation when Rowen called in on the radio. 

Relieved to hear from the guys she called a halt to the practice and spoke with Rowen.From his questions about why she was with the warlords to the current situation down at the bottom of the ocean, Mia told him about the trial that they would all eventually face in the near future. 

Rowen was of course concerned about the latest developments in that area of their lives, but was reassured that she and Yulie were safe and that the warlords had pulled them out of a bad situation.As she looked about she knew that they were being watched so she tried to keep the contact short. 

Now she was worried because there had not been any further contact from the guys.Surely they would have talked to her by now.Especially Kento since he was the team leader for this expedition.He had promised to stay in touch with her and Yulie if there was something that wasn't going to cause too much trouble.Now she wondered if something was more wrong than Rowen had initially let on.


	8. Chapter 8

Fate of the End, Chapter 8

The guys were back to shore and into their civilian wear when Dais met them.They almost didn't recognize him due to the fact that he was not in his sub armor; instead, he was in a suit and tie.Almost as if he were a businessman waiting for a meeting when they arrived. 

They nodded and Dais opened the portal to the Dynasty for them to enter.They transferred realms and found themselves in the same place Mia and Yulie had started from.They knew the Dynasty almost as well as Mia did and they too wondered why Mia and Yulie had been brought to this side of things when Dais did something different and stayed in his civilian wear. 

Wondering what was going on they followed him silently on the same half hour hike that had taken Mia and Yulie to the small shrine in the woods.They all wondered what was going on and they had realized that the warrior of illusion had not asked where his one time nemesis was. 

This was getting stranger and stranger as Ryo was starting to get itchy for some action.What ever had caused the warlords and the last of the ancients to go into hiding; it was bad enough to call for all of them. 

This trial of death was going to be interesting for them all and not knowing what Kento was going through at the moment was going to cause them trouble.He had been captured and at the moment none of the warriors that bore an armor were able to feel him. 

Mia met them all at the entrance to the Shrine hugging each of them letting them know in her own way that she was again with them through the end of this.Yulie looked at the others and nodded as he looked back to Sekhmet and thus continued his conversation about fighting tactics. 

This caught the guys completely by surprise but Mia gave them a look that told them that he had been acting strangely this whole time.Looking about and noticing that all were gathered with the exception of Kento they decided to get down to business and get talking about what was going on and how best to get their friend back. 

Before they had touched back to land those of the team that were married had gotten in touch with their spouses and explained that they would be away for a few days and out of touch but not to worry.Most accepted the explanation as they had accepted them going away before.But Tara had been as quarrelsome as ever about Sage's duties and it took Sensei Date to quiet her enough for Sage to speak with the other family members. 

Sage had worried about that until he was reminded of the need that hit a little too close to him for his liking.That was the need to get Kento back from where ever he was taken.He had been captured and wherever he was, they could not feel him. 

Explanations began, this time in full as they all sat around the table with Mia at her computer and as they all listened, Kayura got a thoughtful look on her face.Mia was busy recording everything they were saying and in doing so was also cross referencing it to everything she had learned thus far in the records she had gained access to. 

It wasn't much but from what they could all tell was that the Bearer of the Hardrock armor was taken to yet another dimension where they would not be able to get into contact with him as readily.It was possible that he was trying to fight his way out of where ever he was, but the possibility that this new power that was being sent to test them all was going to be too powerful for him to fight and that he would lose his battle before they could get to him. 

This drove the ronins to distraction as Mia conferred with Kayura as to the best way to find Kento amongst the many dimensions that were out there.Yulie was thoughtful for quite some time before he spoke up."Why not have the eight armors focus on the Hardrock armor and then when they link in what ever way they can, have the Staff of the ancients open a doorway for the guys to go through?" 

Rowen looked at Yulie proudly as the others gaped.They hadn't thought that he had absorbed so much about the way the armors worked and how the multiverse would work.He had proved them wrong, and Rowen right in the fact that the kid was bright. 

"I think that would actually work.However, How would they get back here if they are actually in another dimension?"Mia voiced her thoughts as she sometimes did. 

"That wouldn't be too hard.The Dynasty is kind of like limbo isn't it?The energies here aren't really good or evil unless they are charged in that direction.That would mean that the plane of existence here is also in limbo, accounting for the long life spans here.So why not use this place as the jump point instead of the Mortal realm?"Yulie was thinking as he spoke, reviewing his tentative idea for flaws and problems that would make it impossible to use. 

Kayura listened to Yulie's speculations and nodded."It should work, Yulie is right about the Dynasty being in limbo.Theoretically his plan should work." 

"But we don't know what we're up against."Sage interrupted.He hated to say it, but he was having some reservations about jumping in unprepared for what they might find.The others looked the same way, but Ryo, Sekhmet, Dais, and Cale all looked ready to jump in and go kicking some ass to find their friend.The only problem with that mix was that if they were to need the armor of inferno at any point in time, they were going to need White Blaze and one more armor bearer.Kayura was needed here to protect Mia and serve as the gatekeeper for them all. 

Looking to Rowen and Cye, Sage shook his head, they knew what he was worried about and were worried about the same thing.Rowen finally stood up."I'll go.We need to have something here going for us as we go in to the lions den." 

The team was decided and the armor bearers formed the protective circle around Mia and Yulie as the eight mystic warriors began the search to find their missing comrade.


	9. Chapter 9

Fate of the End, Chapter 9 

As the team got it together for the search of the realms for their missing comrade Mia couldn't completely hide the signs of worry from the vigilant Ancient. Smiling slightly at her raised eyebrow she indicated that she would be fine and that the others had better come back with Kento.  
  
As all eight of the other armor crystals glowed in response to their bearer's question they soon gave off a light that joined in the center of the room. Kayura was a part of the circle that searched for Kento and to do so had set the staff to open the gate when the energy was right to do so.  
  
It was not long afterwards that the portal was opened and a great wind blew through the temple. It left the armored warriors alone but instead, picked up Mia and Yulie and carried them into the portal thus separating them from their friends.  
  
As the portal closed eight scared, and stunned warriors stood and watched as their friends disappeared from them. Not knowing where they were going and not having the energy to try to find them all again and open the portal. They all broke the circle and in the ensuing silence sat in various places to try to get a grip on what had just happened to them.  
  
==  
  
On the other side of the portal, Mia and Yulie found themselves in a place that was brightly lit and was well kept. Off into the distance they saw a shadow encroaching on the horizon even as they hear the thundering beat of horses' hooves moving swiftly towards them.  
  
Mia and Yulie stood back-to-back and only Yulie drew his swords for defense as the riders soon came into view. To those that rode the horses, these two strangers looked to be dangerous. More so than the brute that had shown up a few days ago in the strangest looking armor they had ever seen.  
  
Surrounding the woman and the young man that didn't look like he could do anything with the swords he carried they sized up the situation before one of them called out. "Relinquish your weapons and come with us in peace. If you do not comply we shall be forced to kill you on the spot."  
  
Mia's already hardened looks only grew more determined even as Yulie spat on the ground. "Feh, You couldn't take me down even if you tried." The young man shot back in defiance.  
  
Realizing that they were at the disadvantage Mia gestured for Yulie to stay on his guard, but to ease up a little. "Forgive my young friend's comments, we are new here and have arrived not by our own choosing. If we choose to be on our guard it is for good reason."  
  
"Silence woman. You know not whom you speak to. I am Gerand, High guard of Kalath Donara." Yulie bridled at the insult but kept to himself at Mia's warning hand.  
  
The guard looked to Mia and then to Yulie and wondered at their strange clothing and postures. It was obvious that they were used to fighting as something about their stances screamed to him that there was more to these two than meets the eye. It put Gerand on his guard, even more so when Mia looked at him in defiance.   
  
She had heard enough to know that Name and rank were important in this realm, and with what she had hear in their voices and their titles, she could easily come up with titles that were suitable for her and Yulie.  
  
"I am Mia, High Keeper of the record for Mystic Japan and the Dynasty. My friend here is Yulie, One of the keepers of Mystic Japan and in training to the High Guards to both realms." Yulie looked at her as if she had lost her head until he caught on that she was trying to even out the balance for them.  
  
The guard looked Mia's proud stance over and then looked into the woman's eyes. Seeing nothing that he would be wary of in another stranger he dismounted. "You are a strange woman from a strange land to speak out to one of noble rank as you have. I shall forgive your ignorance for the time being."  
  
Seeing that the guards that had circled them were standing down Yulie relaxed but left his swords in his hands. Mia took due note of this and nodded to the guard. "I come from a land that is not of this world. A friend of mine was brought here not that long ago and my friends were to come for him. Yulie and I were not to be here, but the majic that brought us here had other plans."  
  
"I see. Your friend, he wears a strange armor?" He questioned casually looking for any sign of recognition from those few words.  
  
"Yes, You might say that the orange armor he wears is strange. But how did you know that he was a friend of ours?" Mia asked questions and her bearing and looks made it difficult to even make the attempt to stop her.  
  
"I have noted your stance and Yulie's stance. Your friend has the same foot placement when he was cornered by those that guard a neighboring kingdom. We were riding to investigate the strange majical energies that had opened a rift in our world only to find him surrounded and taken away."  
  
"You lie!" Yulie turned and narrowed his eyes dangerously at the guard.   
  
"Watch your tongue young man or I shall be forced to draw and kill you." His hand twitched dangerously in the direction of the sword that was sitting in its scabbard.  
  
"Draw on me and I won't wait for you to attack, I'll kill you where you stand." 


	10. Chapter 10

Fate of the End, Chapter 10 

Mia knew that the situation was getting out of hand quickly and stepped in to try and ease the tensions. "Geran. Please, Remember that despite his seeming lack of years, he has fought in several wars and is battle hardened. If he says that he will kill you, I have no doubt in my mind, regardless of your skill with the blade, that he will do so." Her interruption seemed to be unwelcome as it forced the potential combatants to focus on her and not each other.   
  
"Lady Mia. I don't know what the laws are in your land, but to kill me would be a death sentence on you and any that travel with you." Nodding to Yulie he backed down a little to try to reason things out a little.  
  
"I concede that the laws here will be different than what I am used to, But Yulie is right in one thing. You would have to kill our friend before he would let himself get cornered and taken away with out a fight." Mia nodded to Yulie and as he backed off a little the menacing look had not eased any.  
  
"We just wish to find our friend and take him home, where he belongs, if you will not help us in that task then I ask you to stay out of our way. We have no desire to entangle ourselves in this realm any more than we absolutely must. But we MUST find our friend and get him back. No matter the cost." Mia's set look and vehemence took all of the guards by surprise and Geran smiled.   
  
He liked this woman, her spirit was bright and endearing to watch as she fought to get those she cared about back. If it wasn't against the law to have women as warriors in the guard, he knew that she would make a fierce fighter indeed.  
  
"Go on your way in peace Lady Mia. I will travel with you to keep you and your young apprentice," he ignored the dark look from Yulie, "Out of trouble. Please accept our apologies for the rude welcome, but we are at war now and outsiders are highly suspicious around here."  
  
He had warmth and charm when he chose to use them and this being one of those times he took Mia's hand and gently kissed it. Yulie glared openly at the guard even as Mia retrieved her hand.   
  
"Thank you, I think. I do not wish to involve you in a battle that may cost you your lives, Just point me and Yulie the way to the Place where our friend is being held and we will be on our way." Mia was blushing profusely even as she tried to collect her recently scattered wits.  
  
Yulie had never seen her act like this before in front of any one. Including Sage, to think that this man could rattle Mia that badly worried him that he might actually be more of a danger to the mission than a help.  
  
Fortunately as Mia continued to speak, he saw that she had seen the problem too and was trying to extract herself gracefully from the situation. Relieved that he wasn't going to have to take on a goon squad too soon he was instantly on his mental guard again as the Geran countered.  
  
"I can not in conscience let you go on your own then. If I have the chance of dying then you have a greater chance of dying." Warming up to the fiery woman he was shut down quickly by a sword that stopped just short of his wrist as he reached out to take Mia's hand again.  
  
Looking up to see Yulie on the other end of the sword he gave a look of pure ice that seemed to have no effect on the boy whatsoever. "You have no idea of the forces we are dealing with here. Mia and I do know what we are doing and I do believe that we can fend for ourselves should the need arise."  
  
He noted during his short discourse, Mia had moved behind Yulie and the guards took up defensive positions again. He was not fazed by all of this and stared down the High Guard.  
  
"Who do you think you are Boy to challenge me in such a manner?" Geran challenged.  
  
"I am Yulie, I have seen more war, Hatred, battles and atrocities that would make your stomach turn in my short life than you will ever see in yours. I have survived that and now I am here to tell you that if you do not back off from schmoozing Mia, I will take your hand and use it for a decoration on my wall."   
  
The years of fighting had hardened not only his body, but also his mind and he had learned over time how to hide his thoughts from his eyes. No longer the boy that was happy and content to be a part of the scene. He now fought to protect those he cared about and this was going to be no exception, even if they were on the same side.  
  
Stance and balance noted, Geran quietly retrieved his hand from under the blade and looked into the young fighter's eyes. Seeing nothing but years of hardened steel there he knew that Yulie was what he had boasted of earlier.  
  
"I will still come. If nothing else to make certain that you do not get in trouble with our laws and customs. There is a Castle a hard day's ride from here. You might want to break it up so that you are fresh for what ever may happen." Making the suggestion of a stopping point about half way Mia saw Yulie tense up subtly and knew instantly what the boy thought Geran was trying to do.   
  
"That will not be necessary. We have fought under worse conditions before. We will ride strait through. It is imperative that we spend as little time as possible here." She looked at Yulie who had turned to her while keeping an eye on Geran. Nodding they were allotted two horses and taking their weapons back to the shoulder Scabbards they both mounted to ride hard and fast to the castle. A distance taken at a pace that impressed even Geran as the day passed.   



	11. Chapter 11

Fate of the End, Chapter 11 

As the castle began to loom in the distance Mia and Yulie began to get rather edgy and it showed in the way they sparred. The excess energy used that night was enough to show Geran that yes, these two could take care of themselves in a pinch.  
  
What he also saw did not please him. There was a comradery between the two that was almost like brother and sister. The closeness was galling in the fact that this boy that wasn't even half Mia's age could hold her attention more easily than he, a trained and fighting member of the home guard.  
  
He also could not help but wonder what this friend of hers was in relation. She seemed deeply concerned, almost as if he were family. He knew that the man's name was Kento and that Kento had even more battle experience than Yulie. In the information he found out that day he wondered, not for the first time, just what kind of a world this woman was from.  
  
It was obvious that Mia was held in high esteem by Yulie and could only imagine what kind of hold she would have with Kento. It galled him to think that he could not turn her head to him and found that as she recomposed herself earlier that day it had been increasingly difficult to get to her with his charm and wit.  
  
Looking towards the spring nearby where she and Yulie were bathing from the long hard ride a thought passed through his mind that he shrugged off at first. But had reoccurred at various points during the ride. ~Be rid of her friends and she will have to go to you.~  
  
He only shrugged it off at the moment, as he did not know what abilities Mia had. Yulie had already proven in his swordplay and demeanor that he was more than capable than taking down the High Guard. Mia on the other hand was different in her style. More on the defense she showed that she was equally capable of doing damage, no matter her situation.  
  
==  
  
In the hot spring Mia and Yulie rested for the brief moment to collect their thoughts and discuss some things in private. "Mia, I know that you aren't to cracked on this Geran guy, but he's worse than Sage at times, usually the worst times."  
  
Mia sighed as she thought about the younger antics of their blond friend and nodded. "You're right Yulie. I wish I knew how to tell him to leave me alone, but he is more persistent than Talpa ever was."  
  
Sighing she started to slide into a depression that Yulie did not see to often in his mentor. Looking at her concernedly he asked. "Hey, you going to be ok?"  
  
"Yes, I think so, I am just worried about the guys back home and Kento. If he hasn't brought that castle down about his ears then something is very wrong. I just hope that we aren't too late to save him." Looking down into the water she wondered what was going on. She had been a major force in the Ronin's lives, but this was more than even she had expected. Yet she was taking it so calmly. She couldn't wonder if there wasn't anything out there that would shake her to her foundations anymore.  
  
Yulie moved over and hugged Mia gently. "Look, We are the ones that got dumped here and majic or no, I am going to do all I can to get Kento back. He's my friend and a teacher. I know you feel the same way, so lets get going. I want to get home to help the others find out what happened to drive Kayura and the others underground in the dynasty."  
  
The renewed spark in Mia's eyes did much for Yulie's confidence that she would be ok in the end. They got out, dried off and dressed only to see Geran practicing.   
  
"Geran, We're moving on. You coming?" Yulie announced.  
  
"So soon. I thought that you would at least stay here over night and get some rest." The two looked like they didn't need rest as they checked their weapons before mounting. As much as he hated to admit it, he was bushed from the stress of the day and the hard ride. "I'll join you at the castle tomorrow. There are things that I have to take care of before anything else happens with my people."  
  
Yulie nodded sharply, his face set into the mask that he usually wore to a fight. Unreadable and calculating he and Mia took off for the castle to save their friend. Looking up they realized that this was not going to be the same old thing. As they rode past the farms and into the village it looked peaceful as the citizens poked their heads out to find out who was traveling at such a high speed so late in the evening.  
  
~So quiet.~ Yulie thought to himself. He could only wonder if they had gotten caught up in a minor border dispute between countries of if there wasn't something more that what everything seemed to be.  
  
As they rode on Mia started to wonder the same things. She knew that Kento was at best, able to fight his way out of a situation. At worst drained and almost down to nothing. ~Kento, I hope that you're all right.~ She prayed fervently as they came up to the gate.  
  
The castle was huge and seemingly well protected on its base of mountain rock when they were halted and questioned. "Who passes!"  
  
Mia gestured in the low light to let her handle this even as he raised her voice. "Two travelers from a distant land. We have come to see that our friend is well."  
  
Two guards opened the gate and walked out to Mia and Yulie even as they dismounted to meet them. Seeing that they were dressed strangely they immediately thought that these were friends of the strange warrior in orange.  



	12. Chapter 12

Fate of the End, Chapter 12 

"Please enter and be the guest of his majesty, King Shar. I am Captain of the Royal home troop, Charan."  
  
Yulie seemed a little off balance with this welcome and nodded. "I am Yulie, and this is Mia. Thank you for your hospitality."  
  
Mia nodded in agreement and they were lead to a place where their horses could be stabled and cared for by the stable hands and then were lead to a small area where they saw that a small meal was being set out. "It seems that we were expected."  
  
Mia's low spoken comment was overheard by the guard captain and he turned and smiled. "Indeed you were. Only we had expected more than just the two of you to come to see the warrior."  
  
Mia smiled slightly as she had an odd feeling at the base of her neck before she was seated at the table. Looking up in wonder she asked. "Nothing against your liege, but why haven't we seen King Shar?"  
  
The guard captain chuckled slightly as he noted that despite their roughened appearances from the day's travel, they were actually very sharp and knew something of the mannerisms of the land. "Our Lord Shar is out on the battle field at this moment directing the final preparations for a Dawn attack on the Kingdom of Kalath Donara."  
  
" 'd serve those pansies right." The comment was quickly silenced by a sharp kick under the table. Mia smiled though as the Guard Captain smiled in appreciation of Yulie's humor.  
  
"We have met with the High Guard when we first arrived here. Needless to say my friend Yulie was not too impressed with the reception." Smiling she caught the dark look that promised trouble for anyone that tried to contradict the opinion at the moment.  
  
"You say you have met the High Guard. Tell me Lady Mia, How is it that you escaped with your lives?" The guard captain seemed a bit surprised and impressed with the feat.  
  
"If I know anything it is probably because Yulie was looking like more trouble than they wanted with his Katanas." The familiar voice caused two heads to snap up and focus on the newcomer to the room.   
  
"Kento!" Mia and Yulie jumped up and ran over to their friend. Mia hugged him as Yulie slapped him on the back. Kento returned the hug and then punched Yulie lightly on the arm while smiling.  
  
"It is good to see that you're safe." Mia looked up at the taller Ronin and grinned. "Not that there is much trouble that you could get into that you couldn't eventually get out of."  
  
Kento moved over to the table with them and sat next to Mia as they began to eat and listen to the adventures that had happened to Kento since he was taken from the lava flow.  
  
It was a long tale indeed as he told them how he had been grabbed and dumped rather unceremoniously into this world only to be attacked from both sides. He was in his sub armor surprisingly enough as he couldn't remember ever getting out of his main armor.   
  
Mia logged all of this away for a time when she would be able to get to her computer and write it all down. This was going to be an interesting history.  
  
As Kento continued his story he looked about to Yulie and to Mia who were paying close attention to what he was saying and smiled. "As soon as I got into my full armor I was surrounded by Charan here and his buddies and asked to go with them. They were nice enough about it so I gave them a chance."  
  
Mia chuckled as she remembered what a reception like that would have done to the warrior of Justice even a few years back. "Kento, I know that this has been said before. But you really have changed."  
  
"Don't I know it. I know a few years back I would have just smoked them with out asking any questions and then if any survived I would have beaten the answers out of them." Grinning at Yulie Kento nudged the young man's feet getting his attention.   
  
"Staying out of trouble or have you had the chance to cut loose yet?" His innocent question was met with a hard gaze.   
  
"I almost had me a pair of snake skin boots the other night." His feral grin set Mia off laughing as she remembered the look on the warlord's face when Yulie took him by surprise.   
  
Kento raised an eyebrow at Mia for an answer to that comment and she did try to compose herself. "Sekhmet came to get us out of the house when a band of Tin Cans came up uninvited. I was getting ready to lead the way back to the room when Yulie came out of the tunnel and caught poor Sekhmet by surprise. The look on his face was classic." She broke down into another fit of giggles as Kento started laughing giving Yulie thumbs up for his actions.   
  
"Ahem" the subtle interruption helped to calm the three that had eaten their fill and were not chatting and getting caught up. "I hate to interrupt this revelry, but your rooms are ready and baths are drawn for those that wish to loosen their muscles before bed."  
  
Charan smiled at Kento before continuing. "I have taken the liberty of placing your quarters between Kento and Yulie's, Lady Mia. All of the rooms are interconnected so if you wish to talk later tonight about your situation here then you are more than welcome to. I must go though as I must be up early with the dawn guard for the attack."  
  
With a graceful bow he left the room and the three friends together. Two of them were wondering what was going on before Kento shook off the spell of silence by standing. "I don't know about you guys. But I am thinking that if you two were riding as hard as they say you were, you are going to need those baths."  
  
Mia nodded and stood as well with Yulie. They were full, happy to be back together now as Kento lead them upstairs to the rooms that had been set aside for them Mia for that strange sensation at the nape of her neck and shuddered a little. The guys didn't see it and for that she was glad, but she was going to have to talk about it with Kento after Yulie was good and asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Fate of the End, Chapter 13 

As Yulie soaked he found that the water was very warm and that it was indeed relaxing. Looking to the ladies that had been told to serve him he noted that they were all pretty and seemed a little over eager to serve the young man from a different world.  
  
Not taking interest in what they were vying to offer him he instead looked at the quietest one and asked her to look in on Mia to make certain that she was taken care of. Nodding she left the room swiftly to leave Yulie to the other women.  
  
"Ladies, as much as I would like to indulge your fantasies tonight, I feel that I had best just prepare for the morning by getting ready for bed and sleeping." Pulling all of his charm to the front he smiled at them all and bowed even as he stepped out of the tub to dry off. His lean, muscular body bringing sighs from the women in the room before he covered himself in the robe that was provided.  
  
The young woman he had sent to check on Mia had returned and upon his inquiry as to Mia's welfare the young woman blushed and spoke in a soft voice that the Lady Mia was fine and was in no need of further assistance.  
  
Wondering what the blush was for Yulie could only think that perhaps Kento was with Mia in more ways than one. Smiling he kept this little theory to himself, It was good for Mia to have someone that would be with her like this, and Kento really needed to have someone around that would be his equal.   
  
He knew that Kento wasn't over Natalia, but he also knew that Mia was sensitive enough to let things go at Kento's pace. She valued their friendship more than anything else and for that sake Yulie decided to let them alone for the night.  
  
==  
  
Reality couldn't have been farther from the truth as Mia bathed in comfort Kento had indeed come in, but in the spirit of their friendship they spent a companionable time together talking about their situation before Kento took up one of the wash cloths and started on Mia's back.  
  
"Kento?" Mia queried. It wasn't like him to get so involved with her like this, but the way he was moving about her back felt so good that she let herself relax into his care.  
  
"Yulie has a flock of women tending to him, you have no one to help you with the rough spots. I don't think that's too fair even though I know you would send the help away." Kento spoke quietly. He knew Yulie could take care of himself and he really wanted Mia to be able to relax as well.  
  
Seeing her like this brought out his more genteel nature and even as he helped to wash her back he knew that he was becoming more and more attached to this woman every day.  
  
"Ok, Just don't try anything funny Kento." Her mock threat was answered by him swamping her with a mini wave in the tub and laughing as she spluttered and then ended up laughing too even as she tried to glare at him.  
  
Seeing him laugh and relax to enjoy himself was rare anymore and she couldn't hold it against him. She finally got the rest of the water out of her face and chuckled as she calmed. "Smart ass."  
  
"Better than a dumb one." He shot back knowing that he was going to lose if she got worse with her teasing. Instead he was surprised when her hand shot out of the water splashing him square in the face even as she turned to face him.  
  
Even as she sat there and looked at him, Kento got the soapy water out of his face and looked up at Mia. The look he saw on her face captivated him even as it almost unnerved him. She was scared.  
  
Her eyes said it all; She was scared of something here in this world. Looking deep into her eyes trying to figure out what was the base of her fears, neither noticed the door open quietly and a small figure enter, only to exit again a moment later.  
  
"What has you worried Mia?" Kento almost whispered. He really wanted to know as he knew that it took a lot to rattle the woman after everything she had seen and had been through.  
  
"Something isn't right here Kento." She looked down trying to pull her thoughts together even as Kento tipped her chin up so that their eyes met.   
  
"Talk to me. You have never held anything back before, I don't want you to start now." His gentle voice sent a spark up Mia's spine even as she looked into the dark blue eyes that had at one time been so care free.  
  
"Kento, I have been getting this strange feeling ever since Yulie and I came to the castle. Something isn't right and it scares me to think that I might be right again." She took a deep breath and stepped out of the tub and over to the bathrobe that Kento was now holding for her.  
  
Tying it quickly she sat at the small table in the next room with Kento not far from her. "I just keep getting the feeling that this is a part of the trial."  
  
"Trial? What trial?"  
  
"Kento, You were taken as a part of the Trial of Death. I don't know exactly what this is all about but I keep getting this strange feeling around this place that maybe they are trying to keep us here without making it seem like we are the prisoners." Mia shrugged helplessly as she struggled to put to words the feelings that had been bothering her most of the evening.


	14. Chapter 14

Fate of the End, Chapter 14 

As they talked late into the night, Mia hadn't realized that she was tired and yawning until Kento stood and picked her up. "Kento?"  
  
This was indeed strange behavior for him but he didn't care as he looked at her. "Mia, you're tired. The guys'd kick my ass if I didn't bring you back in anything less than perfect shape."  
  
Shut down for the moment Mia took the time to assess her own self and realized that again, Kento was right. She was so used to ignoring her own need for sleep that it had been like second nature to just move past those limits that most people would have slept at.  
  
"You're right. But I can get to bed on my own Kento." She smiled up at him even as she hugged him. He always did take care of her. After he came back to Japan it seemed that other than working, his second position was making certain that Mia was well and able for her classes.   
  
"I've seen how you get yourself to bed. After hemming and hawing for about another hour or so. Something we don't have here." Smiling he put her to bed and reminded her. "You know that Yulie and I are next door to you so if something happens…"  
  
"I'll be certain to let you know Ken. Night." She curled up under the blankets and was soon asleep after Kento left the rooms to go back to his own room.   
  
He loved watching her at times but he knew that if something were to happen, he was going to be needed. Sleep was on the agenda for all and as the castle slept a lone figure crept in and moved like the shadows to the far wing of the castle where he had been watching the figures in the windows move back and forth.  
  
~Soon, soon you will be with me and those foppish friends of yours will not have a chance.~ All was silent even as he crept into Mia's room and spirited her away in her sleep. The night air was warm fortunately; otherwise Mia would have awakened in time to see the castle disappearing behind her.  
  
==  
  
In the Dynasty the Ronin and Warlords all agreed that even thought Mia and Yulie could take care of themselves, they had to be gotten along with Kento as soon as possible. Resting as much as they could and eating to replenish the energy taken on the first attempt to get to the dimension; they knew that the second attempt would not be as difficult as the Staff knew where Kento was now and that all they would have to do is supply the energy to open the gate to get them back.  
  
They weren't going to get a chance to rest however as they heard one of the traps outside get triggered. Some one was out there and by the sounds of it, they weren't here for a social call.  
  
Armoring up again they all prepared to fight even as Sekhmet lead them all outside to face the ones that had found them.  
  
==  
  
The morning came and as Kento and Yulie woke up and were down to breakfast they both wondered at the fact that they hadn't seen Mia yet. They were both dressed for the day and so heading back up to Mia's room they knocked expecting to hear something from the room. When they didn't Kento swung the door open with his sub armor on and Yulie had drawn his katanas.  
  
As they looked about they saw finally that the bed was empty, void of the sheets and covers that Mia had used the night before. Kento was getting a really ugly feeling about the situation when Yulie sprung into action.   
  
Running out of the room he went right up to Charan and in a very short battle that impressed Kento, as he had followed the boy, he disarmed the man and slammed him up against the wall. "Where's Mia." He growled out.  
  
With a sword at his throat Charan was surprisingly calm even as he appraised the boy again and knew that this time he really would die if he made a wrong move.  
  
"I do not know what you are talking about. Release me and tell me what the heck is going on." Looking up he saw that Kento was watching the whole scene. "Kento, What is this boy talking about?"  
  
"Mia was taken in the night. I had seen her to bed after a talk and sometime after that, She disappeared along with the blankets she used." Leaning against the wall beside him he continued his explanation.  
  
"Mia is not the sort to go off with out letting one of us know in a dangerous situation. She wasn't taken willingly as I know that she was too tired last night to do much more than talk to me and go to bed. I must agree with Yulie when we ask why the hell she wasn't seen leaving the castle."  
  
Kento was amazingly calm at this point, but even Yulie could see that it wouldn't take much to trip his friend's switch and he would level anything in his path to get Mia back.  
  
As Charan looked from Kento to Yulie and back he hardened his own gaze. He knew that Lady Mia meant a lot to the two before him, and he could see why they would like her so much. He too was fascinated with the woman and her spirit, but he knew that she was to leave as soon as possible, thought not by these means.  
  
"I will roust the night watch and take report. Rest assured we will find out what happened to Lady Mia and we will work with you to get her back." He voice was firm and as Yulie backed off a stepped the warning was still uttered.   
  
"You'd better."


	15. Chapter 15

Fate of the End, Chapter 15 

As Mia woke up, she found herself in a tent of some sort. Wondering how she got out of doors she was soon answered by the tent flap moving to one side and a lone figure walking in.  
  
"Geran, what is the meaning of this." She hissed. Glaring balefully at the High Guard she looked about to find that it was a large tent. "You realize that Yulie and Kento will come for me. What you don't realize is that you will be beyond hurt when they get here."  
  
"Now now my dear. What make you so certain that you will want to leave after you hear the proposition for you." Geran smirked slightly before kneeling down next to her with an earnest look on his face.  
  
"Lady Mia, I wish to make you our next queen. When I said that I was a royal person I wasn't lying about that. I am Prince Geran, Crown prince of Kalath Donara."  
  
Mia sat in shock as her mind raced to catch up with what she had heard. "You. You wish to make me your wife?"  
  
At his nod she thought a moment and answered him forcefully. "No. I will not marry you, I will not stay here, I will not be used against my friends, and I will not be subject to your childish affections."  
  
Her ire was equal to Geran's and as she stood to face him she knew that if it came to a fight, this was going to get ugly. Fortunately for the both of them Geran controlled himself at the last moment and turned away from her. "Matters not. You will be my bride."  
  
Walking away with a self-assurance that she was certain that he wasn't feeling, he left Mia alone for the time being to think her situation over. Looking around she noticed that she was at least still in her nightgown. The castle folk had been wonderful in lending her some things for the night. But now she was grateful for another reason. She had been wearing the Jewel of Life; the neck of the nightgown was high enough that it hid the jewel.  
  
Smiling softly to herself she wondered why she hadn't thought of this earlier. Calming her mind as Sage's grandfather had taught her so long ago she gently touched the Jewel and focused on the Ronin armors. She wasn't certain that it would work for her. But she counted on its magical properties to help her a little at least.  
  
It was starting to work. Soon she was able to feel the worry coming from the eight armors that were on the other side of the realm barrier and the one armor that was on this side. There was worry, anger, and concern coming from that direction. Smiling softly to herself she noticed that her gentle intrusion on all of them had been noted.  
  
Releasing the hold she had on the power she hid the jewel and started thinking about how she would escape this prison.  
  
==  
  
In the castle Kento was brought out of his ruminations by a familiar touch only to not see anyone in the room with him that felt like that. Noticing that his armor was glowing slightly he looked over at Yulie who had also noticed that the armor had started to react to something. Closing his eyes he used the spirit of the armor to see through the touch to the source and he smiled.  
  
"Yulie, Did Mia bring anything with her to the Dynasty other than her Laptop, Radio and Blade?" The question was quiet but it had a note of excitement in it.  
  
Yulie picked up on the note of excitement even as he thought the question out. Thinking along the lines of what she had brought a long, he smiled as he finally arrived at what Kento was getting at. "Yeah, she took the Jewel of Life with her. What's happening?"  
  
"Looks like she figured out how to let us know that she was ok. She's safe, for the moment. I think that I can track her by following my armor to the Jewel. But there was something else overshadowing her calm, She seemed upset, about something."  
  
Yulie narrowed his eyes at this and made to stand before Kento clamped down on him. "No, we got to take this cool. I know where she is by where the Jewel is. But we can't just go in with out knowing what kind of situation she's in. We're going to have to get some help for this one."  
  
His low conversation with Yulie finally caught the attentions of Charan and the night watch that had been hastily rousted for the questioning. "Kento, I suggest that if you know something about the Lady Mia's whereabouts you share it with us so that we can help get her back."  
  
"Hey man. All I know is that she is alive and well for the moment. I don't know her situation yet and I am not going to take you and your friends out with us when we go to get her back. If the attack on Kalath Donara is going well then all it will take is myself and Yulie to get her back." Kento looked at the slightly younger guard Captain knowingly.  
  
"I just have this feeling that you aren't telling us something Charan." Yulie narrowed his eyes at the guard captain before continuing. You seemed surprised that Mia and Myself survived an encounter with the High Guard. You even told us to an extent why. But I keep getting a feeling that you haven't told us the whole story." His voice lowered dangerously as he looked at Kento who was looking at Charan waiting for the answer to the charges of withholding information.  
  
Charan sat down and nodded. "You are correct in your assessment Yulie. You are much sharper than I had originally given you credit for. I should have known better." Nodding to the home guard they left so that explanations could be shared.  



	16. Chapter 16

Fate of the End, Chapter 16 

"Yulie, the High Guard of Kalath Donara is lead by none other than the Crown Prince of that country. He is cruel and ruthless. I fear for your lady's safety if he has taken a fancy to her. He has taken a great many women all have been killed under false charges of one sort or another." Sighing he continued.  
  
"With the powers that are possible by you, Kento and Mia I worry that eventually she will be used against you. You have told me that she has the information on your armor Kento. With that knowledge she would make a dangerous adversary if she were to be turned against you both."  
  
Yulie looked at Charan defiantly while Kento soaked in the news. "Mia would never hurt us. She knows that we are going to get home and Kick what ever evil is there back under its rock."  
  
Kento sighed and looked at Yulie. "Its not that easy Yul. She may not want to hurt us, but if she were brain washed or possessed she would not be able to make that choice. And we would not have a choice but to fight her."  
  
Kento sounded saddened as he made the pronouncement, but Yulie knew that he was right. If these people managed to turn her against them, they were in for some BIG trouble.  
  
Looking at Kento he spoke. "So basically we got to get her back before they can pull anything with her. I am not going to sit here and wait. I know that you won't either Kento, so let's go."  
  
Kento stood up his eyes hardening in their resolve to get Mia back. No way were they going to even come close to losing this battle. Looking at Charan he nodded. "If we could get two of your best horses and some gear, we are going after her. If I am right about this, we will be back in about two days."  
  
Charan had looked like he was going to dispute their leaving until he heard when they would be back. "Two days Kento. If you aren't back in two days I am gathering up the mainstay of the home guard and coming after you."  
  
"Done. Now lets get going. Mia is going to need our help." Looking to Yulie they nodded and headed out of the room to get to the stables. Yulie checked his blades before they took off and as they waited for the gear to be brought out he sharpened them to take the rough edge off after sparring with Mia.  
  
When they left Charan sat at the gate and sighed. He knew that it was futile to fight those two into staying. But if they were correct, Mia and they were going into far more danger than they realized. None of them may come back alive.  
  
==  
  
In the Dynasty each of the armored warriors were fighting a seemingly unending battle against a horde of nether creatures when they felt the touch at the same moment. Looking about while trying to keep focused they all took some pretty hard knocks before realizing that the source was not with them in the Dynasty dimension.  
  
Getting it together they fought harder and faster so that they could get back together to talk that over. Kayura felt the touch and smiled slightly as she realized that it was the touch of someone trying to contact them through majical means.   
  
Only one thing she knew of was out there that could cross dimensional barriers like that with someone who didn't know much about majic and that was the Jewel of Life. Mia and Yulie had to still be alive, and knowing them they had probably already found Kento.  
  
Passing this information on to the other Ronin Warriors and the Warlords they all settled down and put their hearts into the fight at hand. It was hard enough without the distractions to fight these monsters, and with renewed hope of getting their friends back they continued to battle on.  
  
==  
  
"I knew there was a reason I didn't like that Geran guy. Now I know what it is." Yulie fumed openly now that he and Kento were well away from the castle. It galled him to think that Geran might have at one point been considered an ally.   
  
"Calm down Yulie, I knew that guy was scum and you didn't, I just didn't know how much of a piece of scum he was like. I am looking forward to paybacks." ~And getting Mia back.~ Smiling slightly he silently added on the last bit.   
  
As he thought back to the time when he was first dumped into the world he realized that he was more worried about seeing Mia again than he was anything else. Over the months that he had been back to Mia's house he realized just how much she had meant to him. Their friendship was satisfying, but now he wondered if they might not possibly be able to have more.  
  
She knew him for who he really was and it was her that responded those first nights back to his nightmares in the night. He was a grown man, and yet to have her come to him in those pain and terror filled nights to comfort him felt right some how.   
  
They watched out for each other and they took on what seemed like a Brother/Sister relationship. But now he couldn't help but wonder if maybe he was doing that to cover up the feelings he had for her that had started to grow stronger since his return from the States.  
  
He could never forget Natalia. Her memories were still painful, as he still felt half empty at times, as he thought about her in his quiet moments. Not having her there scared him even as it depressed him. He had loved her with all of his being and their being together seemed so right.  
  
Now there were these feelings for Mia and they scared him as well. How could he fall for someone so quickly after having lost the one for them? He wasn't certain what to make of all of this and still thinking in the back of his mind he brought the current situation up to the front of his mind to focus on as they continued in the direction they had been directed in by his armor's link to the Jewel of Life.  



	17. Chapter 17

Fate of the End, Chapter 17 

As Mia sat in the tent and fumed at being a captive she also realized that she wasn't going to be able to do much in that camp with out someone spying on her. Making it look like she was considering the proposal. What she didn't know was that she had been watched when she used the Jewel of Life to contact her friends. 

The mage that was spying on her had felt the power of the gem and wondered why the woman didn't use that power to just escape instead of waiting for her rescuers. He soon had his answer as he continued to watch from his scrying pool. 

He watched her move and noticed that she seemed to move as if she knew that she was being watched. But he also noticed that she didn't waste any movements that would give anything away. She had been trained very carefully indeed to get to this level of quietess. Her will had to be strong so turning her to the Master's wishes was not going to be easy. 

Carefully, not knowing how she would perceive strong majical auras that were in the area, he gathered several of his comrades together and they started to weave the enchantment that would make this woman their Lord's consort. 

== 

While Mia and the Mages kept themselves busy, Geran was out on the battlefield, urging his troops on and wondering just how the hell the Dawn attack had been sprung without his knowledge. His troops at a disadvantage he knew that they would have a long fight ahead of them unless his father could come to support them quickly. 

Battling and supporting where he could, his generals kept a discreet eye out for the strange warrior in orange and the boy that had proven that he was more of a warrior than he had first seemed. 

No one saw the pair anywhere and were relieved until the second wave of the attack came. All of a sudden a battle that looked like it might be possible to turn to their advantage was disrupted in the most spectacular fashion as the earth ripped open and exploded in a wide radius throwing the Kalath Donarians about like toys. 

The only sounds in the stunned silence were the sounds of horse hooves and a voice urging them on. "Mow through Yulie!" 

Riding strait through the battling companies that were still able to stand after the attack, The Kalath High Guard barely had time to inform their Liege that the pair had come before taking off behind the pair in the vain hope that they would possible catch the hard riding warriors that were headed towards their own camp. 

As they all reached the camp, the High Guard found that they should not have worried about protecting the camp from the two invaders. A clear shield had been placed about the camp and at the center of the protective circle was Mia. 

Looking at Kento and Yulie with a strange look in her eyes she smirked and shot a bolt of pure energy at the pair. Both dodged even as they took in her altered wardrobe. 

Some small pieces of armor had been found for her even as leggings and a tight shirt she cropped herself made up the rest of her dressings. "Mia, What have those bastards done to you?" 

"Done? Yulie they have freed the power within me. I now control the Jewel of Life and its infinite possibilities, including the ability to control the nine armors." Her voice was as sweet as ever, but there was a deadly edge to it that the two had never heard before. 

"Those creeps are going to pay for turning you like this Mia." Kento vowed silently He had taken a good look through the spirit of his armor and had seen that she was not possessed, but merely under an enchantment of sorts, not unlike the glamore that had been used to hold Kayura for so long under Talpa's control. 

He found out however that he was no longer free to move on his own as his armor did tune with the Jewel of Life and followed Mia's wishes. Those even included attacking Yulie. 

Yulie gave a short shout of surprise as the sharp business end of the Tetsu-bo stave came within inches of his abdomen. "Kento, What's the big deal!" 

"Sorry man, What ever spell they got her under is strong enough to allow her to use the Jewel of Life against us." He was pulling the attacks as much as he was able to and was glad, not for the first time, for the training that Yulie went under to get where he was now. 

Yulie hopped, ducked and dodged out of the way of the blows that would have taken him out easily even as he found that he was starting to have to worry about the High Guard. 

Yulie finally shouted out above the din as his strength was starting to fail him. "Mia, you sure that this is the guy you love? You and I both know that Geran is a creep and you deserve better!" 

"Love? Why would I need love, I have power and position in this kingdom. I can think of no better match than Lord Geran and myself. Who do you think would be better for me than that?" Her smirk grew as she felt she had cornered the youth that was fighting for his life now when the answer to her question came from an unexpected source.

"Me. I would make a better match than that prick and you know it deep down inside Mia." Kento looked up at the woman and found that he had control over himself again. Using that moment of control he knocked out the High Guard, leaving Geran himself and Yulie standing. 

Eyes blazing he spoke from his heart even as she prepared the next salvo. Her surprise at his words would be her undoing, "Mia, come back to us. I can't hide the fact that I love you anymore. All this Geran creep wants from you is the power that you wield in your knowledge. Please!"


	18. Chapter 18

Fate of the End, Chapter 18 

Her eyes cleared for a brief moment as she recognized the sincerity that could only come from Kento in a moment of need. "You… love me?" Her normally soft voice returned before her features hardened again. 

"Of course not. This is just a ploy to get me to move against Geran." Her words hissed out and as they struck the Hardrock bearer he flinched from their blow like he never flinched from the physical blows. 

"I love Mia, not this deceitful creature before me. I know the real Mia and if you were her you would have seen that going down this path could only lead to the same end that the Warlords would have faced had they stayed loyal to Talpa." Kento reiterated his feelings even as he strained against the 5 that held him down. Yulie was still fighting, but only in spirit as he watched the play before him. 

"Mia, come back with us. Kento's right about him being a better match than this cretin. Remember what you told me? You wouldn't side with a man that would use you? That to understand anything you had to have the freedom to choose your own path?" 

"I remember Mia. I remember because you came to me in tears one night wondering when it would be your turn to find the happiness that Ryo and the others had found in their lives. Now your knight in armor is here and you would deny him entrance to the castle for the sake of power?! The thought sickens me as to just how low you have sunk Mia." 

His derisive tones and long forgotten memories started to surface with the will of her heart. The Enchantment that held her mind and spirit tried to push back but found that her true heart was the thing that was guiding the power of the Jewel of Life. As her mind cleared she remembered everything to her shame. But she held that back even as she narrowed her eyes. "This talk bores me. I think I will end your suffering now Boys." 

She didn't miss the hurt in Kento's eyes or the defeat in Yulie's even as she lifted the heart of the ancients over her head and concentrated its energy. She noted the triumphant smirk on Geran's face and held her own smile within. The last blow would be her's. 

As she concentrated she felt the connection with the last of the Ancient's line and heard the agreement. Then closing her eyes and gathering her two friends in her mind she gave a mighty push with all her heart and soul and all went dark. 

== 

The whisper turned to a roar and died down again as she slowly returned to consciousness. Her low moan of pain had alerted the one watching her that she was indeed waking up. Kayura moved swiftly over to the bed she was lying on and her cool hand gently came into contact with Mia's forehead. 

Nodding to Kento he came over to the bed and took Mia's hand. "Mia?" The worry, fear, and anxiety in his tone warmed her heart as she felt that everything he had said had been true. She hadn't been dreaming and as she opened her eyes she found herself in her quarters in the Dynasty castle. 

"H-how" Her voice barely squeaked out. 

Kento gently laid a finger on her lips to silence her. "Kayura told us that you brought us back to the Dynasty. Turns out that the war in the world we were in was being mirrored in the struggle we were having here. One of the Mages for Charan's camp decided that bringing one of us there might help to settle the conflict once and for all on both sides of the dimensional line." 

"The battle has long since been over, you have been out, sleeping beauty, for almost a week." Yulie piped in from the doorway smiling as he still had his scabbards strapped across his back. 

As Mia's eyes widened in shock at how long she had been asleep she smiled gently at Yulie's now easy stance. The worlds he knew were at peace again and he could ease his vigil. Taking Kento's hand from her lips she whispered. "You were the one, you told Yulie to stay with me and protect me." 

Smiling Kento nodded. "Guilty." The shadow of sadness crossed his eyes again before he looked up at her and smiled slightly. "I couldn't stand the thought that I might not be there to protect you and the thought of losing you scared me to my very soul. I didn't realize then, but I did all of that out of love for you Mia." 

"I remember you telling me that. Kento." Her gentle smile had returned and she knew that she had been forgiven for deceiving them in the last moments of their battle. She reached up and gently touched Kento's cheek where a tear had started to course it's way from his eye. "Why the tears?" She whispered. 

"I thought I was going to lose you Mia. If not to that Geran creep, then to death if I had to actually fight you." He stopped short wondering at how it was that he was able to be so open with his feelings now when he couldn't before. 

"Kento, You know that it is hard to lose me." She paused a moment, "But I understand the fear. I thought I was going to lose you too when that Enchantment took over again. I needed you Kento. It took you and Yulie to make me see that, but I know now that it's you that I need most in my life now…" She trailed off as Kento hugged her close, drawing her into his lap in his joy in being with her again. 

From the doorway nine pairs of eyes looked at each other and smiled. A little more time to themselves and they knew that two of their closest friends would never be lonely again.


End file.
